Kudou Michiya
(Midfielder) |element = Wood |team = *'Sakurazaki' (former coach) *'Inazuma Japan' (coach) *'Raimon (GO)' (former coach) *'Seishou Gakuen' (head coach) *'Inazuma Japan (Orion)' (assistant coach) |seiyuu = Touchi Hiroki |va = Joe Ochman |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! |debut_anime = *Episode 068 *Episode 001 (GO) *Episode 001 (Ares) }}Kudou Michiya ( ) is the coach of Inazuma Japan and Raimon in Inazuma Eleven GO until the end of episode 6 of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. In the alternate timeline of Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, he is the head coach of Seishou Gakuen. He is also the assistant coach of Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"The calm, level-headed Raimon coach. He also led Inazuma Japan to the top."'' Appearance Kudou usually wears a dark-turquoise coat with a grey shirt under it and black trousers. His hair (also sidebangs and mustache) is dark violet and his bangs cover his left eye. In Inazuma Eleven GO, he has grown a mustache and his skin is darker. In Ares no Tenbin, he is always wearing glasses and a hat. Personality At first, he seems mysterious, quiet, but level-headed and logical, especially when he is seen observing Raimon's soccer skills. Later, as a coach, he is found to be mostly strict and stern when it comes to coaching, but he also cares for Fuyuka and the team, not wanting them to end up like Sakurazaki Junior High. He rarely smiles, but as the story progresses, he starts to smile more often and brighten up, not as composed as he was before. He likes to give his team orders without explaining because he knows that they will understand and figure it out themselves (which is similar to coach Hitomiko's habit). Plot Season 3 Kudou Michiya was the coach of Inazuma Japan. At his first appearance Fuyuka called him "oto-san", though he is not the biological father of Fuyuka, but cared and looked after her since her parents' death. In episode 70, Inazuma Japan suddenly realized the strict nature of him after hearing every opinions of his. The next practice, Fudou violently tackled Kazemaru and stole the ball from him. Despite everybody's reaction, Kudou gave him a good remark and told everyone to play like Fudou. On the third day of practice, Otonashi and Megane sneaked into the Junior High Soccer Association Headquarters to learn more about Kudou, where they were given a chance to. There they learnt that Coach Kudou was rumored to be the "Cursed Coach." The next day, Kudou suddenly prevented them from practicing, and they will all stay in the camp hall without getting out. However, his training guided Inazuma Japan to the world championship. It is revealed in episode 98, that after his career of teaching soccer was suspended, he had become an elementary school teacher. Through these events, Kudou ended up adopting Fuyuka after the accident concerning her parents and becoming her foster father. He finally ended up coaching Inazuma Japan through the rest of the world series, throughout various battles until the end. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Kudou continued to be the coach for Raimon. However, when the score order (3-0, Raimon's loss) for the practice match between Raimon and Eito Gakuen was defied (3-1), he took the blame and was forced to resign from his position of coach by the current chairman of Raimon. He called Megane Kakeru after his resignation to hack into the Fifth Sector website and put the data of Endou Mamoru on it in order to make him the new coach of the Raimon Soccer club. He reappeared in episode 18 revealing the fact he is one of Resistance's members. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Kudou appeared as the coach of Seishou Gakuen during the practice match between Seishou Gakuen and Inakuni Raimon. He didn't give many instructions during the game, but he spoke to Haizaki after the game. He later returned for the game between Inakuni Raimon and Minodouzan. He was seen in the stands watching the match. He analyzed the play and saw what the idea of Zhao Jinyun was, to get past Minodouzan's defense. He was very interested in Zhao Jinyun after the match. Game appearance Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Michiya, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Second Raimon's Theme Song (雷門２軍のテーマ曲, randomly dropped from Raimon 2gun at Handa Shinichi's upper route) *'Player': Fuyuka (Young) *'Player': Fuyuka (Adult) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Michiya, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, randomly dropped from Legend 2 Nensei at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Noise at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Item': Waruburi Sunglasses (わるぶりサングラス, randomly dropped from Sunglasses Club (サングラス同好会) outside Raimon's gym) *'Item': Attentive Coffee Mill (こだわりのコーヒーミル, randomly dropped from Summer Toasters (スマートスターズ) at the boulevard of Inazuma Town's shopping district) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Coach effect ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *Kick ±5, Dribble ±5, Technique ±20, Block ±5. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *Power of Kami no Takuto increased by 10. *Total TTP increased by 10. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *Power of Kami no Takuto increased by 30. *Total TTP increased by 10. ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' *Adds 25% of TTP at the start of the match (max. 50). Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Battle Parents' *'Ohige Blast' Gallery First time smile kudou.png|Kudou finally smiling. Kudou Michiya ARES.png|Kudou watching the match. Kudou Michiya official artwork.png|Kudou's official artwork. IE3 Kudou.jpg|Kudou in the Inazuma Eleven 3 game. Hibiki and Kudou.jpg|Hibiki and Kudou watching the final in the GO game. Percival Travis (Ares) concept art.png|Kudou's Ares no Tenbin official artwork. EL05-11.png|EL05-11. Kudou Michiya in the TCG.jpg|Kudou in the TCG. IG-02-018.jpg|IG-02-018. EPD-02-017.png|EPD-02-017. EPS-01-011.png|EPS-01-011. Navigation fr:Percival Travis Category:Coaches Category:GO characters Category:Sakurazaki Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters Category:Original series characters